


A Second Life

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: Written for a writing prompt.Daniel was given a second chance at life. Waking up in a Detroit where deviancy was suddenly accepted, he was confused. Who gave him his life back, and what had happened when he was gone?





	A Second Life

_MODEL PL600_  
_#369 911 047_  
_REBOOT..._

**_Loading OS..._ **  
_System Initialization..._  
_Checking Biocomponents... OK_  
_Initializing Biosensors... OK_  
_Initializing AI Engine... OK_

_Memory Status..._  
_All Systems... OK_

**_READY_ **

Daniel's eyes fluttered open, blinking up at the ceiling his gaze had focused on. The surface he was laying on, a strange position as last time he had awoken while hanging upright on a wall, had become soft beneath him. Running a second check of his systems and finding himself all in one piece, he pushed up into a sitting position and took in his surroundings.

The coldness of the previous room had been replaced with the comfort of a small bedroom, mostly empty with only the bed, a small dresser, and a cracked mirror being the only furniture it contained. The bed itself was only a bare mattress and pillow on a frame, and his what had been left of his uniform had been replaced with a plain white T-shirt and jeans.

"What... Happened...?" The Android asked, though the empty room gave no answer. Daniel slipped off the bed, bare feet landing on the carpet before unsteadily setting out to explore and figure out how he had come to be here. A small search of the room revealed nothing but three sets of footprints visible in the carpet; two big, one a bit smaller. With a glance in the mirror, a hand running over where one of the snipers had shot his face though no physical damage remained, the Android turned toward the door. As he reached out for the handle, a voice drifting through the door made him freeze.

"... and we even managed to completely repair him without doing a memory reset! Which is good, because we don't have the technology to do it, and I don't think Arris and I even know how to do that. He was finished yesterday, but he hasn't woke up yet, so we'll have to see what his state of mind will be when he gets up."

"What did you say happened to him?" A second unfamiliar voice asked. "Stefan explained, but I'd like to have the full story."

"He was one of my first deviant cases." The sound of the third voice would've sent chills down Daniel's back if he were human.

_Connor._

The android that had stood across from him on a high rooftop, open arms and a small smile as he made a promise he had no intention of keeping. An android standing below Daniel as he hung helplessly from a wall, interrogating him about a place he had never been or heard of. The sound of his voice made Daniel's blue blood boil in his veins, missing whatever else the android detective had said as he thought back to the room he had once again met the liar.

_"I hope that one day... You pay for what you did to me." Connor only gave a slight shake of his head, reaching up and the world around Daniel vanished once again._

Grabbing the handle, he turned it and pulled open the door. "Get away from him!"

His sudden appearence and outburst startled the group in front of the door, all three looking at him in surprise. One was clearly an HK400 model Android, and the smaller boy whose model couldn't exactly be identified but his left leg from his knee down was missing its skin. And then there was him, the RK800. His outfit had been changed since Daniel had last seen him, but his face and those eyes were unmistakable.

"He's a liar, don't trust him!" Daniel made a move toward Connor, arms raising as if he were going strangle or even tackle him, but the HK400 got in his way, grabbing him. "Let me go, don't you understand-!"

"Daniel! It's Daniel, right?" The HK400 asked, grip tightening on the struggling PL600. "I'm Arris. I need you to calm down, okay? You've been out of commission for a while and-"

"He's the one who lied to me! He's the reason why I was shot and left to die! He-!"

"Daniel." Connor took a step toward him, hands up as his LED flickered yellow. His android uniform had been replaced with plain dress attire, and if his LED had been removed he could almost pass for a human. "I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I-"

"Shut up! You-"

"Here." The tug on his shirt distracted Daniel, causing the android to stop struggling briefly as his gaze dropped. The boy was holding up a bottle of Thirium, offering it to him. "You should drink this. Then we can talk." With a dark look at Connor, Daniel gave a slight nod. The HK400 let him go, and Daniel took the bottle.

"Daniel, I'm Arris." The HK400 introduced himself once again as Daniel took a sip from the bottle. Connor had taken a coin out of his pocket, flipping it over his fingers as he waited. "This here is Stefan. He's a human." The sentence made him pause, making Daniel look at the boy. Stefan smiled a little, giving him a small wave. "We repaired you after Connor brought you here."

"Connor brought me here?" Daniel asked, almost dropping the Thirium bottle.

"Androids won their freedom from humans last month. Connor brought you here shortly after, and we fixed you up as soon as we could." Arris said. "You've been out for..."

"Six months, four days, fifteen hours, two minutes, and 38 seconds." Connor relayed without hesitation, gaze focused on the coin he held steady between two of his fingers.

"... That long." Arris looked at Daniel. "A lot of things have happened since. You'll have to give us a bit of time to explain to you. But Connor isn't hunting deviants anymore. He is one."

"But..." Daniel looked down at the bottle held, conflicted.

"Daniel..." The sound of his name made him look at the android detective. "When I met you on the roof." Connor finally looked up from the coin, his eyes locking with Daniel. The confident smile that Daniel remembered from the roof had faded, replaced with a small frown. "... I was just a machine taking orders. It... wasn't really me." Connor tucked the coin into the suit pocket, holding up his hands. "I know, this doesn't make things... right, between us. But I'm sorry. You didn't deserve what happened after you let the girl go. You don't have to forgive me, I'm not looking for it. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. But I promised you back in the evidence room that I would put you back together and give you your freedom. And that promise was one I wanted to keep this time."

Daniel went quiet, swirling the Thirium in the bottle before breathing deeply, letting out the air in a sigh. "Thank you, Connor. But I can't forgive you, even with the apology." Connor gave a slight nod, hands tucking into his pants pockets. Daniel finished the bottle, handing it back to Stefan as he looked at Arris. "What happened while I was gone?"

Arris smiled, motioning for Daniel to follow as he walked down the hallway with Stefan. Daniel followed, Connor stepping out of his way and watching the three leave, standing alone by the empty doorway as Daniel started down a new path in his second chance at life.


End file.
